Grimm Futures
by waddeaf
Summary: This is a tail about team DRWD (pronounced druid) and their allies in a battle against the creators of the grimm and the war that will end in the destruction of beacon or the grimm
1. Chapter 1 On The Fringe

**Chapter One: On the fringe **

No matter where you are in the world, if you keep walking north for long enough you will eventually hit a bunch of snow or ice. Coincidently, if you walk south for long enough you will be greeted by much of the same. In the case of Don Albanach, it was the north where he was situated and believe it or not, he was cold. It wasn't even that far up north where he lived, but it was still freezing. Then again, it was winter so he supposed that there was a reason to the temperature, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it. The worst part that this weather would be that last of his home that he would see until his school break because today was the day that he would go to Beacon.

"Ok son, let's get this straight. Just because you don't use melee attacks at all that doesn't make you any worse than the rest of them. Just remember to try hard and be yourself" said Don's father. A large man who had grown a beer belly in his later years, smile wrinkles and had lost most of his hair, but he could still swing his axe into a Beowolf's neck as well as the next person. It was unfortunate that Don himself couldn't really swing an axe with any skill, or a sword for that matter. No, he went for his dust staff: Druid's Wrath, yet that led to him being teased for his town's belief that dust was for weaklings that deserve to be eaten by Beowolves.

"Just don't be stupid and please, try to make some friends" his mother joined in. She was a homely woman whose hair had gone silver and her fitness had long since left her. She did keep her singing voice, her way around the kitchen, her intelligence and her strong point of views. Just don't get anywhere near her with a kitchen knife.

"Mum, Dad, look. I'm sure that it will all be ok and when I come back, I will be better than I ever had been" Don answered.

That was his goal, to be able to come back and really help the people of his home, to be a hero instead of a hindrance and now, his opportunity had finally come, granted it hadn't been easy and he almost didn't make it. However by, either hard work or a miracle, he had managed to scrape into the ranks of new students to be going into beacon.

It was midday by the time the airship landed at the dock and Don's excitement and adrenaline had long since left him. No, now he was filled with nerves. What if he wasn't good enough, what if everyone at beacon were snobs, bullies or pricks? How could he cope with the workload? Who would be on his team? Etc. etc. and spending time with the gruff and burly trainees from his town and the surrounding areas didn't do much to help, but if he left what good would that do? How could he help anyone if he was too afraid the simple answer was he couldn't? So he summed up all of his courage and took slow tentative steps to the waiting airship.

The first thing that hit Don when he stepped onto the airship was the size of it, and then it was the warmth of the heater and finally how many people were in the thing.

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into" He exclaimed.

"I think I could guess what ye might've gotten yerself into" a voice answered in a thick, coarse, northern accent.

Don turned around to see a tall male that must have surely been at least two years older than Don. He had bright, red hair and bright, fuzzy chin and cheeks. He towered over most of the other trainers and was built like an Ursa. Sheathed unto his back was a claymore that must have been at least three metres long.

"It seems ta me that yer've gotten yerself inta beacon soo that should mean that yer a hunter trainee of some extent" this mountain answered, although his accent was so thick that it took Don a fair bit of time to work out what he was actually saying .

"Uuhm yeah I am, my names Don Albanach"

"Oh aye, I am known as William Braveheart, but please call me Will, I can't stand formalities. Those are for the snooty and those who have too much hot air in their systems"

"Ok, I think I can remember that. Nice to meet you Will" Don said whilst offering his hand.

"Likewise, shorty" Will grabbed it and damn near cut circulation from his wrist.

"Well, well, look who passed the examination into beacon academy" Called out a new voice with an accent similar to Will's but far less course and far more audible.

"Aye, but I can thank me lucky stars that I passed the intellectual examination but it looked like I was strong enough to get into the school" Will responded as the new figure walked out. He wasn't as tall as Will, but just as well built he was dressed in plate armour, richly painted and with cloth over the top, whereas Will wore a boiled leather jerkin, leggings and a tartan wrapped around all of it. The new person also had curly auburn hair and a single bitted battle axe with a long curved handle strapped to his back.

"So who's this?"

"Oh, you mean rich boy, this is Robbie Bruce. He happens to be one of the best young fighters from the capital" Will said with a sweep of his hands.

"And Will happens to be the top regional fighters. We met at a tag team tournament and took out the top prize" Said Rob.

"So shorty, what about you?" All of a sudden, all eyes seemed to be on Don

"Uh, I'm a trainee hunter from the boarders"

"...And?"

"That's it"

"Wow"

"Hey, what's wrong? Look, I know that it looks bad but-"

"You must be really talented"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"To be accepted into beacon with no prior records, as a blank slate from a backwards area, surely you're on some sort of scholarship or parental heritage"

"Uhm no. Just an average student, first generation"

"Really"

"Really"

"Oh Rob, look at those two"

"Oh my god, those are the two lords that we beat in the tag team tournament"

"You wanna rub it in their faces"

"Oh, you know me so well"

"Nice talking to you short stuff"

And with that, the two warriors left and Don was alone, again so he decided to explore the massive airship.

Don was near to front of the airship when he saw a guy who wore no shirt and ragged pants, a metal chocker around his neck. He had no shoes but his feet where dark and hard, his brown hair was ragged and unkempt, a spear and a large rectangular shield next to him and he was also sitting on top of the railing, balancing on it three kilometres above the ground

"Hey, you, uhm... do you know that you are currently dangling well above the ground and that you might fall and go splat and make a big mess of the ground"

"I am aware of that and if I am meant to fall to my death then nothing I can do to stop it"

"Ok. So... ... ... Why don't we try getting to know each other? Hi, I'm Don"

"Dan, and why don't you leave, because if we are not made to be friends, then no amount of sweet talk will change that"

"Wow, aren't we hostile"

"I'm not hostile. I'm merely indifferent".

"So indifferent that it seems that you can't even bother breathing, because if you're meant to choke then no amount of oxygen can save you"

"Ok, I find that offensive so I think that you should leave"

"Oh, why don't I stay because if I'm not meant to be here, then no amount of walking will change that matter"

"LEAVE NOW"

"I knew you were hostile"

"ARRRRRRGH"

"See you later. Oh, and if you do go splat, I'm not cleaning it up".

It was only after Don had walked away did he realise that he didn't have very many friends here and he could of handled that situation a bit better, but oh well. He wouldn't have to see Mr Destiny any time soon because with all of the people in beacon, what are the chances that he would be in a team with him?

After a good amount of time, the airship slowly got filled with more and more people. Some were unimpressive and forgettable, but others were noteworthy. Those included a guy dressed in green with an out of control frullet and a sort of pony tail, being constantly harassed with a girl with red, shoulder length hair, decorated in hearts, a cold aloof rich looking girl who shot him down as a peasant, a hot, sociable blond who looked ready to hug the death out of friends and crush any guys testicles who decided to take advantage of her, a crimson haired girl wearing what he supposed was armour, despite not actually protecting her arms, neck, upper chest, upper back or upper cleavage but who was he to judge? A girl who seemed to be brooding over a novel, someone with his head constantly in the rubbish bin, a rather "sociable" male with a white t shirt, a guy with a large hat and a definite swagger in his walk, a blonde well-built male arm wrestling everyone who dared challenge him, someone who just seemed to blend in with everyone else, a person openly protesting about poor wages the big companies like Schnee were paying the workers, male with coffee coloured skin, mediating, who also had horns (this was something new for him) and a girl who was about a year younger then Don. This was something that surprised him since he was scarcely old enough to be attending beacon. What could this little girl be capable of? Frankly, the thought scared him… but he figured that he couldn't be any more out of place then her, so he went to talk to her when...

"**Would all student prepare to land we will be at beacon in 1 minute"**

It seemed that saying hello would have to wait until later.

Ok that was chapter 1 hope you all liked it

i will try to update as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2 In the Centre

Chapter 2 in the centre

The view of beacon was something to behold, Don could see the entire school from the heights of the airship, he could see beacons tall towers, the massive structures built to train hunters and huntresses and he even took notice of the defences around the school, it seemed a bit unnecessary but he supposed that if Vale ever got overrun by grimm the safest place to go would be beacon, after a good bit of time he turned around only to walk straight into a person.

"Oww hey watch it" a female voice called out

"Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go and walk into you or anything I was just running around a bam we crashed into each other and then we went down and it hurt, I mean seriously you are not soft or anything, it's quite painful to walk into somebody and…"

"Wait what do you mean not soft?" Don looked around and noticed who he had just walked into, the girl was a few years older than him with flowing golden hair, she was also very voluptuous and obviously took great pride in her appearance it seemed that somehow Don had just insulted her, just when it seemed she was about to take a swing at him a voice called out

"Yang! Calm down, he obviously didn't mean it" this voice belonged to a girl even younger then Don she had short, dark red hair and wore a red and black outfit, she was pretty in a cute sort of way

"So you didn't mean I wasn't soft?" asked the blonde

"No no you're uhm… as soft as a pillow" Don quickly retorted

"Awwww you're sooo sweet. You really thought that i was angry with you. hahaha aww come here" and with that she lunged forward and started squeezing the life out of Don's lungs

"Arrrrgg I thi..nk th...at's enou..gh of hu...g time" Don chocked out as his vision started to blur

"Oh lookie here, not even at beacon and already the shorty has landed a lass" called out a booming, coarse northern accent. Will Braveheart had taken notice of the events that had just taken place and was now intrigued

"He has not landed himself a "lass" I just felt sorry for this poor little lonely kid who's all on his own. I have no special feelings for him" Yang retorted

"Oh really?" Will asked with a sparkle in his eyes

"Really" Yang reinforced

"Prove it" Will said

"How?" Yang asked, she was starting to become suspicious of the tall northern hunter

"Hug me" Will asked with a grin as large as the sword at his back

"Yang I don't think that's a good idea" ruby trying to chime in to prevent her sister from being stupid

"Yeah Ruby I realise that. Go away you creep I am not hugging you…Ever, you creepy son of a Beowulf"

"You say that now but sooner or later I will get that hug" William said as he walked off. Don decided that this was the best chance to escape the crazy hugging blonde and he took the opportunity.

Once he had exited the airship he was once again blown away at the marvel of beacon, what looked impressive from above looked even better up close, there were so many people and interesting weapons and interesting things that he quickly forgot about what he was doing, he was suddenly snapped back to earth when he heard a large bang.

He turned to see a large smoking crater not 2 metres away from him and two young girls arguing about something, one was the girl in red from earlier the other was dressed in white, she had a rapier at her side and her hair was tied up in a ponytail, she could have been pretty if she wasn't currently shouting abuse at the young red head.

"Look what you did now you klutz, this is dust, you know dust we could have been blown to bits" the white haired shouted

"Sorry" the red head looked down obviously ashamed and embarrassed. The pale girl in the red dress went on to explain about the dangers of dust and possible something else, she talked so fast that Don simply couldn't keep up with her.

"Well I'm sorry princess" Called out the red head how had gotten sick of the lecture

"Heiress actually, she's the heir to the Schnee dust company" said a separate voice and in stepped yet another girl _'the ratio of guys to girls in this school seems to be a bit disproportionate'_ thought Don the girl who had just stepped in skin-tight black and white attire that looked like a cross between an action hero, ninja and maid. She wore a black bow on her head and a sheathed weapon near the bottom of her back, she had disturbingly yellow eyes not unlike that of a cat.

"Finally some recognition" Said the white head

"The same company who is criticised over questionable work ethic and cruelty" the cat eyes continued as the white haired girl started to get angrier and angrier, and without thinking Don did one of the most stupid things to do in social situation

"Hey the Schnee Company I think I've heard of them" Don said as he walked towards the group of girls

"Really, finally someone here has a touch of class and civilisation" Said the White haired girl, the relief in he voice was obvious

"I myself am actually a prominent dust user myself" Don Continued

"Well you must be a valued benefactor of my family's company" Assumed the White Girl

"No I don't think so, I can't stand the Schnee Company. They are extortionist, elitist, kill of small business and they purposely make their dust of a bad quality so that you have to buy more of their products," and as he said the final remark the white haired girl could no longer stand the insults to her family's company and with rage she drove her knee into the groin of the Foolish, small town, idiot and walked off.

"Oww" grimaced Don whose voice had just raised two octaves

"Hey thanks for that back there" Don looked up and saw the red head offering a hand up

"yeah don't worry it was nothing, hey weren't you with a blonde not two minutes ago?" Asked Don

"I was but…haha then she left and then there was that white chick and arguments and explosions…and uhm now I'm alone" Said Ruby, she was oviously worried and nervous about her new surroundings. Don instantly felt sorry for her, he could relate to uncomfortable situations

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm here" Said Don

"Don't you have anywhere to go?" asked Ruby

"Nup… I'm all alone"

"Ok then let's find the meeting hall together" Said Ruby. As she said that her eyes brightened, she might have just found a **friend** **  
**

"Hey guys if it's not too much trouble can a tag along" in front of them was a boy about Don's age, he had a messy head of blonde hair and looked like a bit of a wimp, he wore jeans and armour and had a sword sheathed at his hip

"You're the vomit boy" Don and Ruby said in synch

"Sheesh can I get I break, I'm pretty sure getting kicked in the balls and exploding in the middle of school are far more uncommon then plain motion sickness" the Blonde retorted

"Fair point, so care to tell us your name?" asked Ruby

"Juane, Juane Arc short, sweet the ladies love it…or at least that's what my mum say's"

"Ruby, Ruby Rose"

"Don Albanach"

"Ok now that we've introduced ourselves, where the hell is the meeting hall?" Asked Ruby


	3. Chapter 3 The Eye Of The Storm

Chapter 3 Eye of the Storm

It had almost been half an hour since Don, Juane and Ruby had set off to find the meeting hall. They still hadn't found anything.

"How can anybody find anything in this school" Juane cried out

"I agree, imagine trying to run from one class to another on opposite sides of the school" Don moaned suddenly worried about the year ahead of him

"I'm so excited for it though" Ruby added

"Yeah I suppose that it's cool that we are going to become prestigious hunters and fight off criminals and monsters" Don said

"Just like a fairy tale" said Ruby dreamily

"Just like a superhero" an excited Don exclaimed

"Just like a legend" gasped the nervous Juane

"So speaking of fighting and stuff, what are you planning on taking to the field of battle" asked Don

"Well I have crescent rose" called out Ruby as the small package of metal strapped to her lower back extended to an oversized red and black scythe

"Whoa!... is that a scythe?" asked a scared Jaune

"Yep, it's also a high impact, high calibre, customisable Sniper rifle" Ruby continued

"Say what now?" asked a Confused Don

"It's also a gun" explain ruby as she cocked her weapon "So what about you guys"

"Well I have this sword" said Jaune as he pulled out his weapon, a simple western styled blade. It was nothing outstanding but it did have a certain charm to it

"Ooh" exclaimed Ruby

"There's also a shield and look it turns into a sheath so if I get tired of carrying it I can put it in the sheathed mode" continued Jaune

"But won't it weigh the same?" asked Ruby

"It does" groaned Juane

"Well I like it, it's not very often you see the classics around anymore" said an approving ruby

"Classics huh" interjected Don "Well check this out, its ancient, it is made of wood" he exclaimed as he drew out his staff Druids Wrath

"Oooh I know what that is it's a bo staff" called out Juane

"No it's a quarter staff" Ruby retorted

"What's the difference it's a piece of wood"

"Bo staffs are thinner, smoother and lighter. They are used in eastern fighting styles with lots of acrobatics and a great amount of skill,"

"And Quarterstaffs?" Jaune asked

"Used to swing at peoples important body parts, like the head. They are made of hardwood and are for those you don't bother with flipping about. It is for those who want to quickly cave a grimm's head in an move on. It's also crafted to be rounder, larger and harder in some areas" explained ruby

"Actually this is neither, it's just a staff" Don answered

"Booooring" cried out Ruby

"Yeah I gotta agree with Ruby. All you essentially have is a stick" Said Jaune

"It's not a stick it's dust staff" Continued Don "It allows me to place my dust crystals in the top and the bottom and any of the other little pockets that I had carved into it, since it holds my dust it allows simple and devastating attacks"

"But what's the point?" asked Ruby

"What do you mean?" Asked Don

"It's only safe to use 1 dust crystal at a time, at least for trainees like us. Trying to launch two attacks at once generally cause a large explosion like what I got caught in not too long ago" explained Ruby

"Well what about combining dust?" asked Don

"That's not possible. Dust is primal force of nature that doesn't compromise, yield or combine. That's why forging non licensed dust has been banned. It's too dangerous" answered Ruby

"But I can" said Don

"You can?" Asked Juane "that is INCREDIBLE, you must be super powerful and everything"

"I don't think so, I barely passed the exams" Said a humble Don

"Wait you barely passed the exams?" Asked Juane

"Yeah I thought that I had flunked the combat and didn't do so well in the academic test. I thought I had failed but then one day I got the letter of acceptance…wait you don't think"

"That you could have been accepted because of your unique and dangerous ability, I think that its possibility" Ruby said

"So I'm here because I'm a dangerous liability?" asked Don

"Not necessarily, you might be here because you have incredible potential" Said ruby trying to comfort her new found friend

"Well I guess that the best way to find out is to continue moving forward and get on with your school year. Liability or not you are here now and I bet that's there is a lot that anyone could pick up on" said Jaune

And that was when the group noticed that they were at the meeting point and there was no going back now.


End file.
